


Noticed

by TakingOverMidnight3482



Series: Think Outside the Love Square [13]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bisexual Luka Couffaine, Gen, Identity Reveal, Inner Thoughts Monologue, Luka is very observant in canon and I'll be damned if that goes unnoticed, everyone is gay unless proven otherwise, one-sided reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-16 12:19:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21507835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakingOverMidnight3482/pseuds/TakingOverMidnight3482
Summary: You notice things, when you're the second choice.
Series: Think Outside the Love Square [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1150916
Comments: 4
Kudos: 104





	Noticed

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of wanted to challenge myself to write a fic without using any names but still making it obvious who was speaking? I hope it turned out coherently lol. 
> 
> NaNo is...kicking my ass. I use it mostly just to force myself to write everyday, and between three jobs and no days off and my mental health it's not been easy. It's been hard to make my word goal every day. Thank god it's almost over.

You notice things, when you’re the second choice. When you can watch her without being thought of, the way she lights up at his name, how she stumbles over her speech when she talks to him. You notice how she brushes back stray hairs that aren’t there, how her fingers knot together in front of her chest while she speaks.

You notice that he doesn’t notice, that he smiles at her so tenderly and lovingly, but not in the way she does. That he’d move heaven and Earth for her, but he talks to her with ease, slings his arms over her shoulders like he’s done it for forever.

The way her friends edge her towards him, constantly try to give advice that falls on deaf, terrified ears. Notice how she finds her pace when she’s being “just” a friend, but slips back up when she remembers who exactly she’s speaking to.

Notice how his friend definitely knows that he’s the first choice for her, because he’s constantly smirking, his arm wrapped around the hip of his girlfriend. She tries to talk to him, and you can see him cringe in sympathy, because he’s told you he was there once himself.

You notice things, when you’re the sidekick.

When the main duo has worked together for months, and you’ve only popped into the game in the last few weeks.

You notice how he bends at the hip and swoops his hand in a bow, a rose offered to her. How she rolls her eyes and laughs, gently. Tries to let him down easy, time and time again. How he backs off, enough, but doesn’t lose hope.

The way his eyes light when he sees her could power a city.

When you’re the sidekick, you see things. How she works with _him_ , her first choice. In costume, speaking to him, her hand brushes that same absent strand behind her ear. Her fingers knot in front of her chest.

He talks to her, the “just” a friend. In costume, his tail flicks. His arm slings around her shoulders, easy. Confident. Familiar.

You notice things.

Things you shouldn’t notice, because secrets are dangerous in this city.

You notice how people move, how they interact. How their lips quirk when they’re happy, or when they’ve told a joke and they’re waiting for everyone else to laugh. You realize that even with your suit, you were the second choice.

Even if the first choice didn’t realize it. 

Even if she didn’t.

You’re not mad – you can’t be. How can you be mad at love, at the feeling of warmth in your chest that swells whenever you see the person you’ve fallen for? At the tingle that runs down your spine whenever they touch you, or talk to you, or even look at you and smile?

He can’t be mad.

And he’s not.

He’s sad – of course he is. She’s stunning.

So is he, quite frankly.

But he’s not mad.

Not mad about the secrets, because this city is out to get her. Them. All of them. Not mad about the identities, or that he wasn’t her first choice.

How can he be, when she looks at _him_ like that?

Of course, if she were to look at him like that, just a little bit…he wouldn’t be opposed.

He won’t say anything, though. That’s not who he is, not who he’s ever been. It’s never been his business. People’s secrets are secrets for a reason, and he’s never spilled one before. He’s not about to start now.

With how bad they are at hiding their secrets, though, it’s not long until they notice.

Maybe once they notice, he can finally move on.


End file.
